titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarky
"The voice of the people is the voice of God." Real Name Lonnie Machin Known Aliases Moneyspider, the Common Man's Hero First DC Appearance Detective Comics #608 (November 1989) First Story Appearance Wings of the Eagles Chapter 1 Weapons Cane, Various (non-lethal) Powers Enhanced Intelligence, Hand-to-hand Combat skills, Taser Cane Current Status Active History Lonnie Machin had always been an incredibly intelligent, independently thinking child. He did successfully at school and had a happy home life with his parents, Mike and Roxanne Machin. Lonnie had a natural aptitude for computing and reading, often forcing his father to take him to local bookshops and buy him something new to read. He read his way through most philosophers' work especially interested by political and geographical commentary. Lonnie had a foreign pen-pal Xuasus. He had written to Xuasus every week since he was eleven and was incredibly interesting in his tales about his country and his conditions where there was a lot of war, famine and strife. Then one day Xuasus stopped writing. Inquisitive, Lonnie visited the library and started to research the history and modern politics of Xuasus' country. He discovered that it had been destroyed by war and famine, had been manipulated and ravaged by politicians. Lonnie lost his faith and love for America and became disenheartened with the American way. Lonnie felt that he needed to do something about the state that politicians had left the world in and read more political works including many with extreme views, many to do with the ideology, Anarchy. Lonnie then read the work 'Universe' by Skudder Klyce and it opened his eyes to the way that the world should be. He felt compelled to follow his newfound views to Anarchy. He took on the visage of his self-styled hero, Anarky and began his war on Gotham's rich and influential. Targets everyone else didn't seem to want to bother with. Anarky designed his costume and began his training. His small height wasn't enough to intimidate the weak that he intended to target so he added a head to his costume above his own. He donned an enormous red cloak and supplied himself with a great arsenal of villain beating weapons. He researched Gotham's elite including the famous Batman and began his war. Anarky made his debut as an avenger by taking out the drug dealing rock Star Johnny Vomit leaving him electrically shocked. He then made an appearance on TV showing up the dodgy dealings of a businessman who was polluting the environment. Anarky had made his presence but it aroused the interest of the Batman, who didn't want him on his territory. Batman hunted down Anarky when he was attempting to liberate the homeless' homes on the site of the new Gotham Law House. He chased him back to hid father's work where his Dad, Mike had figured out Anarky's identity. He tried to cover for his child but Batman had already deduced his guise as a child and captured him. Batman did know that Lonnie wasn't a bad child, though, and pleaded for the police to treat him well. He did hope that they wouldn't tangle again. He was wrong. Anarky felt that when he was released from detention centre that he had to devote more time to his quest. He couldn't do this though when he had to upkeep a civilian identity as well as his preferred Anarky guise. He faked his own death on an exploding hot air balloon, leaving a message to his parents about his death. He had actually gone underground to work as Anarky. After Gotham's earthquake, Anarky faced Batman again among the ruins of the city. Batman forced Anarky out, as he didn't want a turf war with the boy. Before he left, he visited his parents' house and found it destroyed with no sign of them anywhere. Fearing them dead, he fled Gotham immediately and set up base in Washington DC underneath the Washington monument. Equipped with his self-programmed computer, MAX. He began a new war on politicians and the evil that they do. Anarky had millions of dollars in his bank account and so expanded his base buying the best computers and setting up the best information system available. He requested that MAX research his parents to find out if they were still alive but what MAX found out was very different - his parents weren't his real parents, he was adopted. His mother was Linda Penman, a showgirl. We don't know the identity of Anarky's father but we know that he considers him a 'madman'. Later, Lonnie set up the Anarkist Foundation, through which he began selling political and philosophical tracts over the Internet. The business flourished and Lonnie made a fortune of over five million dollars, which he used to further his cause. One of the recipients of the Anarkist Foundation funds was Malochia, a prophet of doom. Malochia however turned out to be a madman and Anarky's involvement almost cost him his life as Malochia strapped him to a zeppelin filled with explosives, along with Batman and Joe Potato. Anarky managed to free the two others but got caught in a rope himself and was only freed himself seconds before the zeppelin blew up as the rope was cut when Robin tried to save him from the ground. Seeing the opportunity, Lonnie faked his death. Afterwards, he ran to a hideout he had previously set up, where he began a rigorous schedule of four hours physical training and eight hours on his feedback devices a day, ultimately resulting in the hemispheres of his brain fusing. He also set up a new company called Anarco to continue where the Anarkist Foundation had left off and quickly his fortune exceeded 199 million dollars. Using some of the money earned through Anarco he designed a machine designed to open men's minds. For the machine to work Anarky needed a power sources and he sought out Etrigan the Demon and Darkseid (using a home-built Boom Tube). Batman caught up with him, and the machine only served to open his mind further. Anarky now understood his mistakes, and escaped to find a better way in which to save the world. Anarky would return to face the Titans some time after Savior had been forced to go to a super-hero legal meeting, while robbing a company called Arco Tech he met up with Titans. It was during this fight that Anarky kidnapped Raven and took her to his temporary base in Jump City. After a brief word exchange Anarky left to complete his operation in Jump City, knowing full well that at least one Titan had tracked him down to this location. That Titan had been Beast Boy who accidentally set off the booby trap protecting Raven, leaving those two and the incoming Starfire and Cyborg occupied for at least 30 minutes. Robin had in the mean time tracked Anarky to his more permanent base of operations and attacked him wearing the Red X suit, to throw Anarky off his game. The two fought and were eventually joined by the other Titans who managed to foil Anarky's plan to destroy the Stock Market. Anarky escaped using his home made boom tube, but has been mostly inactive since discovering that the Joker may be his biological father.